Strange love
by Katie-mee
Summary: A Cronus la fiesta le parecía una mierda, pero la anfitriona le resultaba infinitamente atractiva física y psicológicamente. Ni tan siquiera recordaba la última fiesta en la que había conseguido echar un polvo, ¿había existido dicha fiesta o se la imaginaba? No perdía nada por intentarlo con Roxy Lalonde, insistiría hasta que aceptase por lo menos que era guapo. AU


**NA: Mi hermana pequeña me dijo que shippear Cronus Roxy es absurdo y que no tiene sentido, por otro lado mi hermana mayor dijo que era una idea genial y que son como muy perfectos por que mezclan la mala suerte en el amor convirtiéndose en algo muy mono. Y es que mi hermana pequeña es de KankriCronus... ( Yo soy de Cronus x todo el mundo y de Roxy x todo el mundo U.U) y bueno, después de escuchar un par de canciones moñas y fantasear un poco con estos dos pensé en escribir este one shoot, puesto que ya quería escribir algo cursi en plan fiestas de Halloween y tal… al final tiene lemon porque aunque yo no quería me sabía mal dejarlo en simple fluffiness dada su extensión y la carita que ponía Cronus cuando en mi mente le decía que no tocaba. Espero que sea de su agrado y que la extensión no sea un problema para que no lo lean *llora* lo sé, debería aprender a ser más escueta. ( sí, este es un fic de shipping por el puro placer de shippear xD) **

La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras. A excepción de la luz de una farola que entraba por la ventana que se encontraba frente a la casa no había más luz. Todo estaba realmente desordenado, el suelo estaba lleno de ropa y zapatos, y de la cama colgaban las sábanas y la almohada casi tocando el suelo. Con la espalda apoyada sobre la cama, Roxy miraba una botella de Martini sin empezar que sostenía en sus manos. A sus oídos llegaba la música indecentemente alta del comedor, así como el bullicio de la fiesta que tanto se había esforzado en preparar.

Alguien se había parado en medio de la puerta de la habitación, y la chica rezaba por que fuera quien fuese cambiase de opinión y decidiese no entrar. Pero Cronus abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró tras de sí. Ella le maldijo por interrumpir su momento de soledad hablando con su propia consciencia, pero no se lo dijo, se limitó a ignorarle mientras él apartaba un montón de ropa y se sentaba a su lado.

— Esta es tu fiesta de Halloween ¿no? — dijo Cronus sacando sus cosas para liarse un pitillo.

—Sí.

— ¿No deberías estar ahí abajo con los demás entonces? —

— Debería, pero no quiero.

Él troll se encogió de hombros, no entendía la actitud de la rubia ¿por qué preparar una fiesta a la que invitar a todos tus amigos y conocidos para luego encerrarse en una habitación a hacer lo mismo que cualquier otro día?

Pero Roxy no quería bajar a la fiesta por que estaba cansada. No lo estaba físicamente, aunque se había pasado la tarde preparando la fiesta, la mañana preparando manzanas con caramelo para los niños que llamasen a la puerta y la semana entera en busca de un disfraz de gato que a Jane no le pareciera de putón. Estaba cansada porque nunca le iba bien, porque Hal no existía, porque Dirk nunca pasaría de ser su amigo y porque Jake, bueno Jake era intocable por muy a tiro que pudiera ponérsele, si no era para Dirk era para Jane. Por no hablar que el padre de la morena no era una opción plausible.

— ¿Quieres? — él le ofreció un poco de su liado después de un buen rato de silencio.

— ¿Qué lleva?

— Tabaco.

— ¿Nada más? — preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño con escepticismo.

— Nada más.

— Cronus, eres un tío de lo más aburrido — rio Roxy ofreciéndole la botella de Martini, aún sin empezar.

— Odio el licor blanco — contestó él dejando la botella en el suelo entre los dos. Se hizo un breve silencio. —Me gusta tu disfraz, aunque no es el más original de la fiesta.

Le tomaba el pelo, pero era cierto. Las dos Lejion también habían elegido disfrazarse de gato, de gata blanca Nepeta y de gato atigrado Meulin. Aunque si le hubieran preguntado al troll, aquel disfraz rosa de corpiño y pantalón pirata le parecía el más sexy, a pesar de que el disfraz de Meulin dejaba poco a la imaginación.

— Tu no te has disfrazado — puntualizo la rubia casi ofendida porque el troll se hubiera presentado en su fiesta de Halloween sin un disfraz.

— No me van esas cosas.

— Para mí, te disfrazaste de Danny Zuko.

— ¿Qué? — El chico no tenía ni idea de qué diablos le hablaba Roxy.

— De Grease, la película. Pensé que con todo ese rollo de que eres un humano en el cuerpo de un troll la habrías visto — le dijo ella algo decepcionada.

— Podríamos verla — dijo Cronus pensando que le gustaría pasar algún tiempo más con la chica, era divertida e interesante. Mismo motivo por el cual había subido a la habitación después de buscarla por toda la fiesta sin encontrarla. Además, algo le decía a Cronus que a pesar de que ella siempre fingía rechazo hacia él, se sentía cómoda.

— Podríamos.

Después de aquello, el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, siendo solo estropeado por la música y el bullicio de fondo que ya se oía a lo lejos antes. Así fue durante unos minutos en los que Roxy dudaba sobre si abrir la botella de Martini, tratar de enrollarse con Cronus o bajar a la fiesta y fingir que se sentía muy contenta por el hecho de que Dirk y Jake hubieran decidido reconciliarse en su fiesta de Halloween.

El silencio fue roto por unos suaves golpes contra la madera de la puerta.

— ¿Roxy? ¿Estás ahí? — Era Dirk, probablemente preocupado por lo que pasaría por la mente de la chica. Después de todo seguía siendo un buen amigo.

Roxy se apresuró a deslizar su corpiño un poco hacia abajo dejando entrever su escote y acercó sus labios a los de Cronus a la par que colocaba la mano de este sobre su pecho. Cuando Dirk abrió la puerta de la habitación pudo ver como el troll estaba totalmente morando mirando a la rubia y esta se humedecía los labios con los ojos entornados mirando fijamente el paquete del mismo.

Dirk se sonrojó ligeramente, se disculpó y cerró la puerta para volver a la fiesta. Una vez el rubio se hubo ido, la chica se separó del troll, se colocó la ropa bien y se sentó en la cama abriendo por fin la botella de licor y dando un trago largo.

— Joder, podías haber continuado ya tenía ganas de metértela — dijo Cronus seriamente y algo decepcionado porque la rubia se hubiera apartado.

La Lalonde estalló en una carcajada sonora que tiñó de nuevo de morado las mejillas del troll.

— Es que tu Olivia Newton John debe ser Kankri o Mituna — dijo ella dejando caer su espalda sobre el colchón. — Además, yo pensaba que a ti te iban los machos.

— Meenah… — trató de decir él, pero ella le interrumpió.

— Tampoco es que ella sea muy femenina.

El troll se levantó, se estiró al lado de Roxy robándole la botella y dando él también un trago de Martini que se desparramó un poco cayéndole por la comisura de los labios.

— ¡Qué asco! — exclamó.

— Pues no te lo bebas. — Roxy se giró para mirarle, también se fijó en que el colchón había quedado manchado de licor.

— ¿Nos vamos a enrollar o no? — el chico insistió, creía que no estaba de más probar su suerte una vez más. El no ya lo tenía. Además hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de lo suave que era la piel de los humanos, lo que hacía que sintiera el doble de ganas de acariciar a la rubia.

— No — sonrió.

— Pues es una lástima, soy muy bueno — dijo él con orgullo y una sonrisa de suficiencia a la vez que se giraba a mirarla de cerca. Roxy le miró de arriba a bajo, no estaba mal, pero era un troll.

— No me gustan los trolls — le repuso fijándose en los brazos del troll y después en su cicatriz.

— Eso es racista — aclaró Cronus cuando de pronto ella le tocó la cicatriz de la frente. — ¿Qué coño haces?

— Janey dice que los trolls no podéis hacerlo bien porque no tenéis pene — dijo ella sonriendo de forma coqueta e ignorando por completo la pregunta que él le había hecho.

— ¡Oh, sí claro, Jane la folladora de trolls!— dijo con un sarcasmo totalmente hiriente y acercándose mucho a ella que justo dejaba de acariciar la cicatriz del troll y colocaba su brazo recto sobre un cojín.

Roxy se echó hacia atrás mirando al troll de reojo. Esperaba que él diera el primer paso, que le demostrase que Jane se equivocaba, pero Cronus no pareció darse cuenta de ello.

— No entiendo como la aguantas, es tan…

— Sabes cómo destrozar un momento — le interrumpió importunada porque no hubiera reaccionado además de por las palabras respecto a su mejor amiga. Cogió la botella de Martini y dio un trago corto. — No me gustas, Cronus — mintió.

— Podría hacer que te olvidases de Dirk y del otro memo —. Colocó su cara cerca de la de Roxy como si fuera a besarla y acarició su pelo y su rostro bajando por su cuello.

Ella no se movió ni un milímetro, miraba los amarillos ojos del troll con aquella pupila violeta de forma desafiante, esperando a que se decidiera a continuar. Pero el chico, a pesar mostrar aquel complejo de superioridad, se quedó cortado, algo intimidado por la pasividad en aquel rechazo a medias.

Roxy podía notar la respiración de Cronus sobre su cara, casi podía leer la mente del troll que vacilaba incrédulo. Su mano derecha rozó el costado de él, deslizándose hasta su rostro y notando la ligeramente áspera piel del troll mientras que con la mano izquierda lo agarraba por la camiseta y tiraba de esta hacia sí.

— ¿Roxy estás ahí? — Jane había subido las escaleras sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara y golpeaba la puerta llamando a la rubia.

El troll suspiró algo molesto e hizo ademán de separarse de la Lalonde, pero esta colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de él indicándole que fingirían no estar en la habitación. Cronus se centraba en escuchar si Jane se decidía a marcharse a buscar a la chica en otra parte o no, cuando los labios de Roxy se posaron sobre los suyos y le besó finalmente.

Jane decidida abrió la puerta de la habitación figurándose que Roxy estaría sola, algo deprimida y seguramente bebiendo más de lo que debía. La morena se sonrojó al ver los cuerpos enlazados de Roxy y Cronus. Las manos del chico se enredaban en la cintura de la rubia, apretando contra su cuerpo la esbelta figura de esta.

— ¡Rolal! ¡Hay niños de quince en esta fiesta! — Empezó a decir Jane alzando la voz y haciendo que el idílico momento entre el troll y la chica se desvaneciera. En el fondo lo que se removía en su interior no era lo que su amiga pudiera estar haciendo, se sentía desazonada y al mismo tiempo avergonzada por haber irrumpido en la habitación. — El alcohol, Meulin con ese traje de gata y ahora tú…

— Oh, vamos Janey, vaya tontería — dijo Roxy separándose del troll, agarrándole la mano y tirando de él hacia fuera de la habitación— Tú crees que todos ellos son santos y vírgenes, que todos esos trolls nunca han llenado cubos y que es la primera vez que prueban el vodka con lima. Además, ninguno de ellos está invitado a subir a la habitación. Relájate, igualmente ya bajábamos a la fiesta.

Cronus miró a la morena de soslayo y una mueca de burla se dibujó en su rostro.

— Lo siento, estaba preocupada — admitió Jane sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, se centraba en aquellos zapatos azules que se había puesto con su disfraz de Neytiri en un intento absurdo de llamar la atención de Jake. También la morena estaba un poco cansada, pero ella no estaba en su casa como para poder encerrarse en su cuarto. En el fondo esperaba poderse refugiar con la rubia y no precisamente encontrarla con otra persona. Tal vez ella también debiera tratar de olvidarse de Jake de una vez por todas y buscar a otra persona.

— No importa, está bien — trató de tranquilizarla Roxy guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia tiró del brazo de Cronus escaleras abajo, donde la mayoría de los invitados charlaban, bebían y bailaban al ritmo de música electrónica. Pero en el momento que el troll puso sus pies en el último escalón, la playlist dio un giro brutal y una vieja canción de Blues empezó a sonar haciendo que todo el mundo dejase lo que estaba haciendo y las mejillas de Roxy se tiñeran de rojo por aquel pequeño error. Aquel _Strange Love_ se había colado por completo en la lista de reproducción que ella y Dirk habían programado a última hora, cuando los dos Striders habían decidido que no les apetecía pinchar discos en la fiesta.

— _Strange love, cutest thing I ever seen. __You remind me of something_ — Cronus cantaba en susurros la letra de aquella vieja canción en el oído de Roxy a la vez que atraía hacia sí su cuerpo rodeándola con sus brazos. — _That I have seen in a dream..._

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Dirk cambió la música, pero en el oído de Roxy, el troll seguía cantando el Strange Love de Slim Harpo. Ella se deshacía en aquel gesto, giró sobre si misma devolviéndole el abrazo al troll y acariciando su espalda. Cronus se lanzó a besar los labios de Roxy, que mordió su labio inferior rechazando el beso, volvió a girar sobre sí misma agarrando las manos del troll y caminando hacia la salida al son de la música.

— ¿Dónde vamos? — preguntó él algo irritado por la negativa que le había vuelto a lanzar ella y casi anclándose al suelo de la sala.

Roxy que tarareaba la misma canción, casi ignorando al troll, abrió la puerta de la calle dejando entrar la brisa nocturna, que si bien aún no helaba tampoco era calurosa como en verano.

— _Some place where we can be alone _— canturreo acercándose a Cronus cuando se percató de que él estaba algo molesto y parecía no querer moverse. Rozo sus labios sobre los del troll y volvió a tirar de él hacia fuera.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Cronus que siguió a la rubia hasta fuera.

El edificio de diseño se alzaba sobre una plana rodeada de pinos y tenía una gran cascada, parecía que realmente no había ningún lugar en el que pudieran estar más solos que allí afuera, aun que irónicamente fuera era el lugar por el que podía pasar más gente.

La chica le llevó a la entrada del bosque que rodeaba la casa y juntos subieron a una vieja casita en lo alto de un árbol. Aquel era el lugar en el que la rubia jugaba cuando era pequeña, lejos de la vista de su madre.

La caseta del árbol estaba llena de polvo, nadie había pisado allí en siglos. Roxy abrió un pequeño arcón de madera y sacó una manta de rayas que colocó en el suelo bajo la atenta mirada del troll, que algo estupefacto esperaba a que la rubia se decidiera a contarle en qué estaba pensando.

— ¿Aquí quieres follar? — preguntó Cronus de forma clara y directa, cansado de esperar una explicación y sentándose sobre la manta.

— Claro que no — dijo con una risa burlona colocándose en frente de él.

— Podíamos habernos quedado en la habitación si este sitio no te gusta — insistió haciendo que Roxy se riera de nuevo. — ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Es que me gusta que insistas — Le besó superficialmente en los labios y luego resiguió con su dedo el perfil de su nariz.

— ¿Es porque nunca te hacen caso? — preguntó algo molesto por aquel juego.

— Es muy cruel por tu parte decir eso —. La chica volvió a besar los labios de Cronus, esta vez recreándose. Mordisqueaba su labios como jugando, tentándole. Él que no recordaba la última vez que una chica le había besado de aquel modo antes que Roxy. Tal vez Meenah alguna vez había jugado a intentarlo, y él había fantaseado con hacerlo con Mituna, pero no estaba seguro de si aquello había sucedido nunca antes.

Un impulso irreflexivo llevó al troll a agarrar la cabeza de Roxy, enredando sus dedos en los rubios cabellos de la chica, entregándose intensamente en los labios de esta. Cogió las orejitas de gato rosas, se las quitó despeinándola un poco y las lanzó a una esquina del lugar. Ella notaba la lengua húmeda en su boca, encendiéndola. Le rodeó con sus brazos y se apretó contra este, acariciando su espalda por dentro de aquella camiseta blanca, disfrutando del contacto de la piel del troll.

Las manos de Cronus triaron de la cremallera del corpiño rosa de Roxy dejando su torso desnudo, ella tiró de su camiseta igualando el juego. Ella mordisqueó el cuello del troll, haciéndole gemir, descendió despacio por su pecho hasta llegar a la cremallera del pantalón del troll. No hubo miradas como la que le había lanzado en la habitación cuando fingía frente al Strider, solo la decisión de desabrochar sus pantalones.

Decidida, Roxy introdujo su mano en el pantalón del troll, acarició el tentáculo de este sorprendida por su rugosidad y su forma. La chica rompió a reír.

— No sé cómo… — dijo sin apartar la mirada de Cronus, en su rostro un rubor violáceo había teñido sus mejillas.

— Pues igual que a un humano — dijo entre avergonzado y enfadado por la risa de ella.

Roxy ignoró aquel semi-enfado del troll y mordisqueó su piel, esperaba hacerle ver la realidad, no se mofaba de él si no de su propia inseguridad. Tiró de los pantalones de Cronus que se levantó y se los quitó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que la cosa seguía adelante. Ella le miraba totalmente embobada, preguntándose después de todo por qué Cronus nunca conseguía llevarse a nadie a la cama con lo sexy que podía llegar a ser. Una Roxy de algunos minutos atrás le recordaría algunos de los cometarios que había soltado de forma soez el troll, pero la de aquel momento solo tenía en la cabeza la canción de hacía un rato y aquel musculado cuerpo que se desvestía delante de ella.

Ella se deshizo de sus bailarinas y se quedó parada frente a Cronus, que parecía tener algún que otro problema con sus botas. Sonrió, era realmente torpe en aquel striptease preliminar.

—Estaba pensando que…—Roxy no sabía cómo expresarlo sin que el troll se molestase — Tu tentáculo no puede caber. Es un tópico, pero es que los trolls… Los tentáculos son tan grandes.

El troll rio con cierta presunción y orgullo, le gustaban las miradas que Roxy le echaba.

Apenas había logrado deshacerse de sus botas cuando la rubia le empujó, tendiéndose ambos sobre el suelo. Roxy mordió los labios del troll, que pasmado ante el impulso de la chica apenas sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Cuando por fin reaccionó desabrochó el pantalón ajustado de ella y acarició por encima del pantalón los delgados muslos de la chica.

Cronus la agarró por la cintura y la empujó hacia un lado colocando sobre ella. Besó su cuello mientras acariciaba sus pequeños pechos, eran suaves, como toda la piel de la humana que de forma inconsciente rozaba todo su cuerpo contra él. El troll agarró los pantalones de Roxy, que arqueó su cuerpo y se los dejó quitar. Poco a poco fue besando su piel desde su cuello hasta su entrepierna, deslizando aquel pequeño tanga entre sus muslos, acariciando sus rodillas y deshaciéndose al fin de aquella pequeña prenda de ropa también.

La rubia enredó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del troll y le impulsó hacia abajo, colocándose de nuevo sobre él.

—Te lo digo en serio, no va a caber—insistió la chica mirando aquel tentáculo duro que se movía al tun-tun.

—Si cabe, ¿no irás a dejarme así ahora? — contestó el troll en una risa irónica, solía tener tanta mala suerte que se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Roxy se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que colocaba el tentáculo en su entrada. Cronus movió sus caderas hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que Roxy lo hacía hacia abajo. Un pequeño grito se escapó de los labios de la rubia al notar cómo la penetraba.

El troll tiró del cuerpo de la chica, atrayéndolo hacia sí y dominando la situación. Empujaba sus caderas arriba y abajo, deleitándose en el caliente contacto de Roxy tan diferente a los trolls en general. Mientras ella, acariciaba su pelo jadeando cerca de su oído. Deslizó sus manos del cabello del troll a sus cuernos rozando la parte más anaranjada. Cronus gimió más intensamente de lo que Roxy había imaginado, la rubia pensaba que aquello de que los cuernos de un troll fueran erógenos era una fantasía que provenía de una leyenda urbana hasta aquel momento.

— Oh, Jegus, no pares — exclamó Cronus. Aquel Jegus hubiera hecho que la chica estallase en carcajadas si no fuera por el intenso calambrazo de placer que recorría todo su cuerpo en aquel momento.

Roxy clavó sus dientes en el hombro del troll, que seguía embistiéndola y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito al notar como su humana atravesaba su carne con los dientes. Le resultaba infinitamente placentero como aquel ser tan simple mezclaba todas sus emociones, no sabiendo ya si esta reclamaba una kismesis por su parte o un matesprite. Cronus empujó a Roxy volviéndola a colocar bajo su cuerpo, le gustaba verla gemir de aquel modo en el que sus ojos casi se ponían blancos y parecía perder el sentido, en sus labios se dibujaba una o perfecta que dejaba escapar sonidos imposibles de retener en su garganta.

Ella deslizó sus manos desde la cabeza del troll hasta su cintura, le encantaba, le deleitaba, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y no sabía cómo anunciárselo. El troll embistió una vez más a la par que Roxy arqueó su espalda y por fin terminó.

— Roxy, necesito un cubo— dijo el troll de golpe. La chica ni siquiera le entendió perdida aún en aquella sensación pletórica que poco a poco se disipaba—. Lo voy a dejar todo perdido si no.

—Da igual.

— No, no da igual — repuso él entre jadeos. Estaba a punto de terminar y hacía un esfuerzo brutal aguantar y no correrse.

— De verdad que da igual — insistió ella que no se hacía demasiado a la idea de cómo los trolls podían llegar a llenar cubos de material genético. Cronus se separó de ella a la par que empezaba a soltar material genético troll sobre las piernas de ella que quedaron completamente pringadas de aquella substancia de color violeta —. Vaya, pues no daba igual.

La chica se rio al verse pringada, mientras Cronus se sentía un poco cortado por la situación.

— En la reproducción troll esto es un asco de final — dijo él tratando de romper un poco el hielo. — Te lo he dicho.

— No, que va —dijo ella besándole superficialmente. — Es divertido, pero la próxima vez traeré un cubo.

— ¿Próxima vez? ¿En serio? — preguntó el troll algo ruborizado, no esperaba tan buena acogida por parte de la chica.

—Bueno, si quieres… — ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada del troll. Tal vez la había cagado diciendo aquello y a pesar del abundante material genético el troll no había disfrutado.

Los brazos de Cronus tiraron de Roxy hacia sí, y besó el cuello de la chica. Si de él dependía habría mil quinientas veces más.

*** Para los que tienen un inglés un poquito oxidado, las líneas de Cronus y Roxy:**

**Cronus: Extraño amor, la cosa más bonita que jamás he visto, me recuerdas a algo que vi una vez en un sueño. **

**Roxy: Algún lugar en el que podamos estar a solas. **


End file.
